Shine
by taitofan
Summary: Lucia finds her newest enemy to be beautiful. So very beautiful.


Shine

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for sexual situations

Disclaimer: I don't own Mermaid Melody in any way, shape, or form.

Author's Note: This is based manga canon, though it's definitely an au for the end of the series. Therefore, please realize that Lady Bat is a transwoman here, in contrast to the cis man he is in the anime. This is my otp no matter what gender Lady Bat is, and I just wanted to write a little yuri oneshot for them.

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-21-14

* * *

'_She's beautiful_,' is the first thing Lucia thinks upon seeing their new enemy.

Long burgundy hair, deep purple eyes, revealing clothes showing off all of that milky skin…

Then it hits her that maybe the new enemy isn't a girl after all. Her exposed chest looks, in fact, like a man's. But then she introduces herself as Lady Bat, and despite Hanon's rude comments, Lucia doesn't care. If Lady Bat's body is that of a man but she considers herself a woman, then she is a woman.

Lucia doesn't have the time to think much more on it as their fight begins, but even after their enemy flees from their pure song, that beautiful face doesn't leave her mind. Lady Bat is not Kaito though, and Lucia swears that next time she will not be caught off guard by mere beauty.

* * *

It is far more common for a mermaid to be with a woman than a man, considering all mermaids are female. It doesn't stop some from taking male lovers of another species, and by default, mermaids do not care about the gender of their partner, but rather the partner themselves. Lucia had not cared about Kaito being a boy, she had cared for Kaito and all that he was.

Now Kaito has forgotten her and she cannot stop thinking about the lovely woman who seeks to destroy her.

A dark song fills her ears, and her friends are not around to save her. Her mind is hazy but aware, and her body is unresponsive. Lady Bat's teeth gleam in the darkness, and Lucia finds herself wishing that the "deep kiss" the other girl is promising isn't a bite that will drain her of her memories.

But just as Lady Bat is posed to bite her, she pulls back and stares Lucia in the eyes.

"Every time we meet, you… You say _she_ and _her_. Michel _never_… Only Lanhua and Alala will…" The hesitancy in her eyes is clearly evident, and there is equal parts confusion, frustration, and longing in them. The haze is slowly lifting, and Lucia feels her throat go dry. She can't sing even had she wanted to. "I should thank you, princess. Not many people take me seriously."

The fog clears completely, and though her body still feels heavy, Lucia is able to bring a hand to rest gently on Lady Bat's face. She looks surprised to have her captive free, but she doesn't make a move to stop Lucia. Lucia takes that as an invitation to rest her other hand tentatively on Lady Bat's hip. It's not as curvy as most women's hips, but Lucia's heart speeds up all the same.

"Of course I do. You're a girl. Maybe not _just_ like me, but a girl all the same. Even if we're enemies, I could never treat you without respect. Everyone deserves that."

Lady Bat always looks so confident in every she does that Lucia is a little taken aback when her eyes tear up, as if she's never heard such things in her life. Perhaps she hasn't. Perhaps she is not beyond saving. And maybe Lucia can do it, right here, right now.

"Lady Bat… I know, I just _know_ that this isn't the life you want. Please, leave Michel and I'll protect you. If your friends want to, I'll protect them too. All of the mermaid princesses will. You don't have to be afraid."

As Lady Bat breaks down into her arms, Lucia holds her tightly and swears that she will not let her down. She will defeat Michel, save Seira, and protect Lady Bat. She will not lose, no matter what.

* * *

Hanon is huffing and Rina is trying her best not to seem distrustful, but it's very evident to Lucia—and to the Winged Ones, she's sure—that neither of them trust the three newcomers to their cause. Lucia doesn't really care if they trust them, so long as everyone works together. And as long as no one upsets Lady Bat, who Lucia desperately wishes would smile again. Lucia will take a thousand evil smirks over the morose expression she now constantly wears.

"I don't see why we would need their help," Hanon grumbles, and they all seem to ignore her. "As if we need all these freaks with us…"

Hanon doesn't come out and say it, but the way she looks over to Lady Bat when she says _freaks_ makes Lucia's blood simmer. Lanhua and Alala look equally offended on their friend's behalf. Even Rina shoots Hanon a warning look, with she either doesn't notice or ignores. Lady Bat doesn't do or say anything.

"They're our allies," Lucia says simply. "Our _friends_."

"I don't know why you'd want to be friends with a guy in a skirt…"

Hanon just barely murmurs her response, but everyone hears it as if she yelled it. Lucia is in front of Hanon before she knows what she's doing, and her hand seems to act all on its own. Right before it can collide with Hanon's cheek, another hand reaches out and catches hers. Lucia spins around and sees Lady Bat, who merely shakes her head and lets go. Lucia glances to Hanon's shocked expression before turning fully to Lady Bat and taking those soft hands with their long graceful fingers back into her own.

Lady Bat is beautiful and a good person, and Lucia wants to protect her more than anything. She doesn't think of Kaito as she pulls her close and presses their lips together. Hanon's gasps don't even reach her ears. The little noise of surprise and then the pleased hum are all Lucia hears, and all she cares about is that Lady Bat is responding and everything is going to work out.

Hanon doesn't complain after that, and she certainly never misgenders Lady Bat again.

* * *

"You let him go." Yes, she obviously did, considering that she's sitting there on the beach next to Lady Bat, not Kaito. She's known for a long time that if Kaito ever were to remember her, she would still stay with Lady Bat. One look at the other girl makes it clear she has never once thought she'd win over Lucia's ex-boyfriend.

"Of course. I have you, and Kaito has Michal. They'll be very happy together, and so will we." Because she never wants this brave, smart, elegant, seductive, charming woman to ever leave her side, and she tells her as much. Lady Bat's face flushes at the compliments, but she's finally smiling again.

"If that's so… I suppose I'll have to stay by your side, princess."

They aren't sure how the mermaids in Lucia's kingdom will react to their princess bringing back a winged chimera, but considering she has helped to save them all, Lucia doesn't see why they should object.

"I'm glad." She truly is, and she's so very thankful that she found the courage to reach out to Lady Bat. "…I love you."

Her girlfriend laughs lightly and pulls her close. Lucia can feel Lady Bat's flat chest pressed against her own full one, and she knows from experience that once they start showing their affection, something will soon poke its way from under Lady Bat's skirt. And that will never bother her, and she is pleased to know that every time it happens, it's bothering her girlfriend less and less too.

"I love you too, princess. More than you'll ever know."

As their lips meet in a passionate kiss, Lucia thinks that maybe she does know. Because it's probably exactly the way she feels too.

* * *

Lucia never makes it back to her kingdom. Her pearl is no longer the royal pink pearl, but instead glows with all the colors of the rainbow. The Aqua Regina the ocean had known for centuries is never seen after the night before Lucia is to return home. This is no coincidence, and sometimes her companions from battling Gakuto and Michel cannot believe that their once flighty friend has ascended to the position of Aqua Regina.

Lucia is the wise, kind, powerful queen now, and her bond with her winged wife insures that the sea and sky never come to war again.

Sometimes they think back to their youth, so long ago, when they were enemies and not lovers, let alone spouses. Neither would change a thing, they think. No, for them, everything is perfect.

Whether Princess Lucia or Aqua Regina, it doesn't matter. Her heart belongs to the Wings of Love and Pleasure, and she will have it no other way.


End file.
